Twas The Night Before Christmas
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Rukia makes a Christmas wish to spend the night with Gin, need I say more? LEMONS! Classic Lemony Story people!


**Lemony:** I was in the holiday spirit and decided to write this.

**Awesome: **I love the holidays, joy to the gamers!

**Wicked:** Bah, Humbug. I hate the holidays.

**Lemony:** You hate everything!

**Wicked:** I sure do.  
Synopsis ( written by Awesome): It's a Lemony story I'm sure you understand it by now.

_Twas the night before christmas and all theough the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…_

Captain Gin Ichimaru curled up in his bed, with sugar plum fairies burning in his head.

He hated the holidays with a bonafide passion, he had a foul mood that was nearly old fashion.

Everyone in the Serieti was happy and merry, meanwhile he was persnickety with his nose as red as a cherry. Add on his silver hair, Gin made people quite wary.

"Bah, humbug." He'd say to the people with a sinister sneer, it was so scary it frightened the rain deer.

Gin stalked and slunked around the Serieti like Scrooge, he struck fear in small children because his smile was so huge.

He accosted Izuru, and made fun of Rangiku, he even went so far as to call Hitsuyagaya 'Little Cindy Lo Who'

Gin was like the Grinch, in fact that was his nickname. He shook his squarely and said, "Well that's a real shame" But he only had himself to blame.

Now here he was comfy in his bed. The holidays where here and there was nothing that could be said.

Once Gin closed his eyes he began to count sheep, until he was awaken by a sudden peep.

He leapt out of bed, scanning his room. There was nothing in sight so he thought it safe to resume.

"Just my imagination." Gin said with a scowl, oh if someone were in his house he'd have cow.

He returned to his bed with a growl and grunt. Then he heard another sound, like someone falling. Now who would pull such a stunt?

Gin jumped out of bed with a snore. If there was an intruder he will be very sore...

Gin checked all around, in every room in his house. But everything was as quiet as a mouse.

Gin turned to his living room and threatened to swoon, because there stood Rukia looking as small as a teaspoon.

Not to mention she looked like a great buffoon. (Lemony: I couldn't resist)

"What are you doing here?" He demanded of the girl, Rukia looked at him with mystical eyes. Gin swore he saw them swirl.

"Its Christmas Eve!" Rukia said with a smile, Gin looked at her and frowned like a sea-sick crocodile.

"I know that!" He shouted at her with rage in his heart, Rukia listened and decided to get smart.

"Well then why am I here?" Rukia questioned the fox-faced man, Gin blanched he felt like hitting her with a frying pan.

"I don't know! You answer that question!" GIn said to the young raven hair, Rukia looked at him then pulled up a chair.

"Last night, Nii-sama took me to see Santa." Rukia began with a widened Grin, this made goose-pimples appear across Gin's skin.

"He asked what I wanted for Christmas and do you know what I said?" Rukia continued with that silly face. Gin crossed his arms, he refused to deal with this basket case.

"I asked if I could spend the night with you." Rukia finished. Gin backed away completely and utterly unsure of what to say.

Stay the night? With him in mind? This was bottling, and definitely a talk of another kind.

Gin knew she didn't want a sleepover, but wanted something more. Something that involved him and her and something that would shake her to the core!

Gin licked his lips and examined the girl she was quite curvy. It made Gin's head go topsy-turvy.

She wore a small nightie red and green in color. It hugged her shape, this attribute made Gin's mouth agape.

She approached the stunned man with an outstretched hand, she grasped his hair little more than a strand.

"Are you going to grant my Christmas wish, Gin?" She said his name like candy, of course, this made Gin rather randy.

"Of course." He purred like a happy child, he voice was so sexy it made Rukia go wild.

In no time at all the two were nude, Gin kissed her as his mind came up with all things lewd.

Rukia began to moan and squirm, she embraced Gin, he was gentle yet firm.

He was everything she thought he'd be but too bad it was dark. But those two were causing an amazing spark.

Gin kissed and licked down to her sweetness, he decided now, there was no need for neatness.

He prodded a finger in and out. And then Rukia let out a shout.

She was wanton and hot, Gin thought for a moment he'd hit the jackpot.

Rukia withered and twisted with Gin in her wetness. These ministrations left her breathless.

"Fuck me now Gin!" Rukia yelled like a porn star, Gin thought for a moment she had went way to far.

She was commanding him like and boy, and she his mother. Did she not understand she was the fuckee and not the fucker?

This enraged Gin to a certain extent, he began fucking her with murderous intent.

"Fine!" Gun retorted winding his hips into her, the sudden thrusts made Rukia slur.

She groaned at the sudden invasion. "Best Christmas ever." She thought at this historic occasion

Gin pumped crazily into a moaning Rukia with her crying out his name. Gin hoped she sounded like that the minute she came.

"Rukia you're so tight," Gin purred to the girl as he embedded his cock into her sacred pearl.

Rukia couldn't answer as all thought was lost to feeling, with her release fast approaching she lie there squealing.

Rukia's muscles clenched and tightened, Gin still momentarily as his orgasm heightened.

"Gin! I'm cumming!" Rukia cried as she continued to wail and let their bodies collide.

Gin closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as he buried himself into Rukia's hot sheath. His balls tightened unbelievably hard. And before he knew it, his orgasm jarred.

He lie next to Rukia on the floor panting, Rukia babbled incoherently almost as if she were chanting.

Gin scooped up his girl and took her to his room, Gin was elated and no longer a holiday gloom.

They curled up in bed, next thing they knew they were snoring. They awoke in each other's arms...

It was Christmas Morning!

**Lemony: **well ho, ho, ho, happy holidays and please REVIEW


End file.
